The present invention relates to a motor driving type throttle apparatus.
Conventionally, a motor driving type throttle apparatus which drives a throttle valve of an internal-combustion engine by an electronic actuator (for example, direct current motor, stepping motor) has been put to practical use.
A motor driving type throttle apparatus is electronically controlled based on opening degree signal of accelerator pedal or traction control signal, and drives the throttle to make an optimum throttle position (throttle valve opening degree) in accordance with an engine state. For that purpose, a throttle position sensor f or detecting the throttle position (opening degree of the throttle valve) is attached to the throttle body.
Further, the motor driving type throttle apparatus is integrally assembled with an electronic control module, there is disclosed Japanese Translation of Unexamined PCT Application No.508954/1997.
According to the application, a number of individual members provided to an electronic type engine control system are attached to a sleeve (throttle body) of a throttle apparatus.
It is described that there are provided for example at least one throttle mechanism operable by a throttle valve driving motor (electric actuator), an electronic controller and a regenerating valve and/or an air flow sensor. These members are contained in a common casing as a pre-assembled constitution unit.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact motor driving type throttle apparatus capable of being assembled to an engine with high reliability in a simple style, in which manufacturing cost is inexpensive by simplifying various members generally used conventionally, for example, a cover, electric connection lines and connected portions and so on which are separately provided to a throttle valve, a motor as a drive source, a power transmission apparatus and the like.
Further, the invention provides a motor driving type throttle apparatus facilitating to arrange an electronic control module and capable of saving space of the formation.
The present invention proposes the following throttle apparatus in order to achieve the above-described object.
(1) There is proposed a motor driving type throttle apparatus constituted by integrating an electronic control module to said throttle apparatus, in which the apparatus is integrally formed with a cover for protecting a throttle actuator (for example, throttle valve driving motor) and a power transmission apparatus (for example, gear mechanism) and an electronic module housing.
For example, there is proposed a motor driving type throttle apparatus characterized by comprising a throttle body integrally formed with throttle valve housing and a throttle actuator housing;
wherein a power transmission apparatus for transmitting an output of the throttle actuator to the throttle valve is integrated to the throttle body;
wherein an electronic control module for controlling the throttle valve is contained in a module housing or mounted on a board; and
wherein the throttle actuator and the power transmission apparatus are arranged to be protected by a single cover. Said cover and said module housing or said board are integrally formed.
There may be constituted an apparatus in which the electronic control module serves as the cover.
(2) There is proposed a throttle apparatus in which a throttle position sensor is integrally assembled to the cover formed by an insulating material (the assembling may be carried out by integrating parts of the throttle position sensor directly to the cover, or carried out by a unit style by integrating an assembly, that is, an throttle sensor unit assembled at a preceding step), electric conductors are integrally insert-molded into the cover, and the throttle position sensor and an electronic control module are electrically connected via the conductor.
(3) Further, there is proposed a throttle apparatus in which when the throttle position sensor and the cover are separately formed (throttle position sensor is unitized before being integrated to the cover), the throttle position sensor unit is integrated to the cover by thermal fastening.
(4) Further, the throttle position sensor and the conductor may be connected by wire bonding or welding, and intermediary terminals may be provided between the throttle position sensor and the conductor.
(5) Further, there is proposed an apparatus in which a throttle actuator and a electronic control module are electrically connected via a conductor insert-molded integrally into the cover formed by the insulating material.
In this case, the throttle actuator and the conductor are connected by wire bonding or welding.
Intermediary terminals may be provided between the throttle actuator and the conductor.
(6) Further, an air flow meter may be integrated to the electronic control module. Thereby, there can be achieved no adjustment formation of output of the air flow meter by learning by a microcomputer.
For example, the apparatus is characterized in which a cover for protecting the throttle actuator with the power transmission apparatus and a module housing for containing an electronic control module for controlling the throttle valve are integrally formed;
wherein a board is bonded to the module housing, and the electronic control module is mounted to the board; and
wherein an air flow meter is integrated to the module housing ,and the electronic control module is disposed on an upper side of the air flow meter.
(7) Further, there is proposed a constitution in which the electronic control module is arranged in an orthogonal direction to the air flow meter housing.
The present invention proposes the following other constitution.
(8) There is provided a motor driving type throttle apparatus characterized in which a cover for covering one end side of a throttle valve shaft is attached to a side wall of a throttle body having a throttle valve, and an electronic control module for controlling the throttle valve is attached to the cover.
(9) Further, there is provided the throttle apparatus in which an inner face of the cover is attached with an electronic control module for controlling the throttle valve and a throttle position sensor for detecting a position (opening degree) of the throttle valve contiguous to each other. The terminals of the throttle position sensor are directed to a side of the electronic control module, and connected with terminals of the electronic control module.
(10) Further, there is proposed a throttle apparatus in which an inner face of said cover is formed with a throttle position sensor housing and an electronic control module housing and an intermediary connector for connecting to motor terminals of the electric actuator. An outer face of the cover is formed with a connector for external connection of the electronic control module.
(11) Further, in relation thereto, there is proposed a throttle apparatus in which the throttle position sensor and the electronic control module integrally attached to the inner face of said cover. The throttle position sensor and the electronic control module are contiguous to each other and connected. The connector for external connection of the electronic control module is mounted at said cover, ends on one side of a group of lead frames constituting terminals of the connector are arranged to align along one side of an inner side of the cover and connected to a group of terminals provided at a circuit board of the electronic control module;
wherein power source is supplied to the electric actuator via a connector for external connection and intermediary connectors. Said intermediary are provided at the electronic control module and the cover.
(12) Further, with regard to the intermediary connectors, there is proposed a constitution in which an intermediary terminal housing for containing the intermediary terminals formed with the cover by integral molding, and the intermediary terminals are arranged there.
(13) Terminals of the throttle position sensor and conductors for electric wiring are connected, the conductors and terminals of the electronic control module are connected by, for example, wire bonding or welding.
(14) Further, there is proposed the following constitution as a motor driving type throttle apparatus in consideration of heat radiating performance.
For example, a resin cover for covering one end side of the throttle valve shaft is attached to a side wall of the throttle body, and an electronic control module for controlling a throttle valve is attached to an inner face of said resin cover;
wherein the electronic control module has a circuit board for control and a plate formed by an excellent thermally conductive material (for example, made of aluminum)for holding the circuit board and a module cover formed by an excellent thermally conductive material for covering the circuit board on the plate. The plate and the module cover are brought into contact with each other via a thermally conductive member and the module cover is brought into contact with the throttle body formed by an excellent thermally conductive material via a thermally conductive member.